Journey
by they.killed.kenny.20
Summary: The Doctor has found two new companions. Two identical twins, that have secrets they don't even now about. This is the story of their travels with the Doctor. Please read&review!


Hey everyone! Alright, so this is a new story for two reasons. The obviouse, it's a new story. It's not Concrete Heart. The second reason, it's a Doctor Who Fanfiction! This is my first Doctor Who story, so bare with me. I would like to add, that the two main character's besides the Doctor is Emily and Alice. They are characters that my friend and I have created. I would also like to put, that this takes place after Donna, but before the last three Tenny (That's David Tennant, the 10th Doctor) episodes; Planet of the Dead, The Waters Of Mars, and The End of Time pt. 1&2.

I hope you like it!

I do not own Doctor Who~

I would also like to thank Brittian. My best friend. Who does the correcting of the chapters before I put them up here so there isn't any confusion of awkward phrasing, like I'm sure this sentence has. She also helps with idea's~

PLEASE READ&REVIEW! I would love it, and appreciate it very much!

* * *

><p>Emily and Alice are two very special twins. They were born, identical, to a family of great importance, but were unfortunate to have never met them. Their mother, who happened to be in great danger, had asked a traveler she trusted, to bring her daughters to a safe place where they could grow up out of harm's way. Before he and the twins left, their mum handed each twin a necklace. A necklace that has been handed down since their mother's mother. The necklace had a gem stone crystal, two inches long, which the mother had worn as earrings. When the girls grew up, they held their necklace close to them, wearing it every day, and keeping it safe at night. After all, it was the only connection they had with their mother. It was, by far, their most valuable possession, if anything, their only possession. The traveler obliged and took the role of the twin's protector. The traveler had brought them to an orphanage where the lady in charge was a friend to the traveler. Every once in a few years, the traveler would come back to check on the twins, every time in a new, different, disguise.<p>

The twins grew up for five years under the love of Madame Ena, before she tragically and sadly passed away. For the next eleven years, the twins lived with Mr. And Mrs. Grayson at the orphanage. Both Mr. and Mrs. Grayson were not the nicest people. Mr. Grayson was the Sheriff of the small town they lived in, in Scotland. The first couple of months with the Grayson's were bad, but they were going to get a lot worse.

The two twins, who at this point in time didn't have names, got ill with a virus. Mrs. Grayson called for a doctor, for fear that it could be a deadly disease that could spread. That night the doctor gave Mrs. Grayson good news, and bad news. The good news, the virus was just a bad cold; the bad news, the twins weren't exactly, normal. The doctor went on to explain that the hearts of both twins were on the opposite side that a heart usually was on. For the doctor, this wasn't bad news, in fact, he was quite intrigued and asked to bring them to the hospital to make sure they got better and to have a look at their hearts. In a state of shock, Mrs. Grayson agreed. The doctor game back three days later with the twins to explain, not only did the children have their heart on the opposite side, but they, in fact, had two hearts, the right heart beating while the left was still. When Mr. Grayson came back from work that night, Mrs. Grayson had told him about the twins. They both agreed that the twins weren't normal, and quite possibly not human, and that they deserved to be treated with inhumanity. From that point on, the twins were called Child, with a nasty tone to it, they always referred to them as it, and were treated with great cruelty. The twins would be blamed for a mistake even if they weren't in the room, they did the worst choirs around the orphanage, and when there was a problem, the twins would get smacked around. The twins had a few scars from certain time's that a problem was really horrible, or if the Grayson's were just in a bad mood.

The twins, however, took the punishment with heads held high. They never complained, they never fought back, and after the grew up a little, they stopped crying. Instead, they would take the hate they built up out on books. Whenever they were able to sneak out they would go to the library. They would take out loads of books, and after they were done with a book, they would leave it outside the library doors at night for the librarian to pick up in the morning. The twins gained such knowledge, and soon enough had read all the books in the library.

At the age of sixteen, the twins realized that they couldn't live in the orphanage any longer, and that decided to run away. They were fairly certain that they could live on their own, after all, with the knowledge they had, they could take a job anywhere really. The only thing they needed was money. On the night of July 29th, the twins snuck into the Mrs. Grayson's office, and took out around 12 £. Enough for a trip to London. They snuck out and waited for the morning bus that would take them to freedom and a new and better life. Little did they know that, that new and better life would started as soon as they boarded the bus that very morning.

Now, we've heard of the twin's past, so let's quickly go over the twin's future. It won't be detailed, after all, spoilers are highly discouraged. However, there is a tad to be told for the twins. Like, how the twins will find the traveler, or their 'protector'. How the twins will finally figure out names for themselves; Emily and Alice, and how they will both figure out who their family actually were. As for Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, the twins will take care of them when they return for a short while after traveling. Oh, and Madame Ena will be delighted to see the girls grown up, as they will visit her, but let's not dwell on that, for that is a little more than what should be said. The twin's future is filled with many emotions, however. They will feel the pain of losing someone special, they will feel the hurt of being left, the happiness of being forgiven, and most importantly, the love of the one person they care more for then their other self. They will meet enemies, friends, and of course the few enemies that turn out to become friends. The future for the twins will be filled with excitement.

So, we've gone through the past, and the future of the two special twins, how about we finally start where this story begins, their present. Their present takes place right after the twins board the bus. They had traveled five miles before the bus was stopped for a very unpleasant person to come on, and now the bus has been stopped again, for a reason both twins are ignoring, at the moment.

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do, run for it."

"Only when we reach our destination, right?"

"Of course."

The twins, were having a quite conversation while a man in a pinstriped suit walked in. When the bus started moving again, both twins looked up as the man sat down next to one of them. He smiled.

"Good day. I'm the Doctor." Both twins looked at him quizzically than at each other.

"Uh-"

"Nice to meet you."

'Yeah, pleasure." The twins went back to talking, but had little success.

"Twins, identical twins at that. I love twins. What are your names?" the 'Doctor' asked, a big smile still plastered on his face. One of the twins replied, getting a tad irritated for the interruptions.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to talk to strangers?" the man chuckled.

"You won't be a stranger if you introduce yourselves now will you?" the other twin replied this time,

"That's true, but then we would be talking to a stranger, and we've been told that's a very bad thing."

"Ah, come on now, I've told you my name, I'm the Doctor."

The twins commented at the same time,

"That's not a name, that's a profession." The man smiled.

"So it is, but it's not my profession, but my name. How about you tell me why you're headed to London then, if you won't tell me you're names." The twins both looked at him with disbelief.

"Fine, alright, you want to know who we are, we're Elvendork-"

"-and Bathsheba-"

"-Affalabey." The finished together.

"We're headed for London to visit our Aunt." Elvendork started explaining,

"She's having a wedding." Bathsheba continued, "Her fiancée's name is Trevor."

"Yup, Trevor the duck. They met at the park. Aunty Matilda had fallen into the pond and Trevor had come up to help her."

"He's a very special man to Aunty M."

"And he's agreed to take our last name. Trevor and Matilda Affalabey, such a cute couple those two make." Bathsheba nodded in agreement. The man just looked at us with that smile he hadn't seem to get rid of since he entered the bus.

"Brilliant you two are. Absolutely brilliant. Ah, I love brilliant twins, of course, you two are the only brilliant twins I've met, which is quite surprising. I would have thought I had met more. I have actually met brilliant quadruplets once. Oh, Astrella, Aanisah, Aurelius, and Atherton. They unfortunately had become the most wanted in-" the man stopped. "Well, anyways, brilliant twins, never met before. It's a pleasure Misses. Affalabey. Elvendork and Bathsheba are long names, mind if I call you Elven and Sheba?" the twins looked at the man as if he were crazy, which, they thought, was probably true. They went along with the story they had created though.

"Actually, we prefer Dork and Bath." He nodded.

"So, Dork and Bath, how long are you going to be in London for?"

"Not too long, just there for the wedding."

"What about you?" Bathsheba asked, "What are you doing in London?"

"Well, I'm heading back to my, well, my house, you could say." We both nodded, Elvendork asked another question,

"And, uh, what's your real name, because we refuse to believe you're called Doctor."

"You refuse to believe I'm called Doctor, when you two go on about being called Dork and Bath, with an Aunt who's marring a duck? I can assure you, my real name is the Doctor, just Doctor. Here, you can look at my I.D. card." The man took out a black leather wallet and handed it over. The twins looked at it for a second before Bathsheba commented,

"It's blank." The man's eyebrows went straight for his hair line and he took the paper.

"Brilliant you two are. I'm truly lucky to have met you. Quite lucky. Was it blank for both you. Oh, this is brilliant!"

"Alright Crazy Boy, here's the thing, you are a tad, well, um-"

"-Crazy" Elvendork finished.

"Well of course I'm crazy, but I'm brilliant. Just like you two."

"Oi! We're not crazy!" the twins fired back at the man at the same time.

"You're not? So, your parents truly named you Elvendork and Bathsheba, and you're going to have a Uncle who's a duck? I'm am so sorry I ever doubted you."

"Yeah, you should be sorry." Elvendork said. Bathsheba chuckled.

"If you will please excuse us, we're going to have a nice, non crazy conversation without you Crazy Boy. Alright?" the man pouted, but sighed a fine before he took out a rather odd contraption.

"Well, that was certainly-"

"-different." Bathsheba nodded. "You have the crossword puzzle for today?" Bathsheba took it out and put it between the two of them before they started. They took turns for each question and after seven minutes had passed were finished except for one word they couldn't figure out.

"Asti" the man said.

"Excuse me?"

"Asti Spumante. It's a DOCG white sparkling wine that get's produced in an area to the south of Asti in Piedmont, Italy. They make it from the Moscato Bianco grape and is usually served with dessert for it has a sweet taste and low alcohol." The twins just stared at the man for a while before they checked if it fit. They were surprised to see it did.

"Alright, that was different." Elvendork started.

"Yeah, are you some sort of wine expert or something?"

"Or something, works." The man replied. "I know quite a lot of-" the man stopped. "Did you hear that?" he asked after a couple seconds passed. The twins shook their heads. "Bizarre. Of course, it would sound like nonsense to you since we're a right out of range of the TARDIS, but even so, I wonder why you weren't able to hear, oh, there it is again. Listen carefully." The twins looked at each other, truly deciding this man was defiantly crazy. "Ah, I'm a little rusty on this language but I believe they are saying something about, hold on, I think the death of one of their own. Wait, I'll get it in a second." There was a pause than, "Oh, oh, oh no, that's, that's not good, not good at all. Affalabey twins, we're in danger. The Queen of the Sudmouie's has been killed, by someone on this bus. Why human's have to go and kill things they don't understand is beyond me. Hold up, we're going to have to stop this bus." The man got up and walked towards the front to the bus driver.

"Alright, is it just me, or does Crazy Boy keep getting more crazy."

"It's not just you, Dork, he is getting more crazy."

"Was the use of our fake name necessary?"

"It was, yes. After all, you were the one who chose Dork as the nickname."

"At least it's not Bath."

"Oh, you're going to tell me Bath is worse than Dork. If I remember correctly Dork means, a stupid or ridiculous person, or in some cases, it also means penis, while Bath just means, a washing or immersion of something. I think I win for better names."

"Well, I mean, it could, um, oh shut up."

"And I win again!" Elvendork stuck her tongue out right when 'Crazy Boy' started talking.

"Everyone, if I could please have your attention. We have a bit of an issue and we will need to stop this bus and have everyone get off. So if you could please just quietly get off, there is no need for panic. You can keep your belongings on the bus as well, it will be safe."

"Who are you?" a passenger asked. Another one commented as well,

"Yeah, why should we listen to you?"

'Crazy Boy' took out the leather wallet and showed them all the blank paper.

"I'm a police officer and I think it will do you well to listen to me. Now please, everyone get off the bus."

"Are they really trusting him? He showed them a blank piece of paper." Bathsheba stated.

Mr. Grayson, who had been the first person to stop the bus earlier today, finally made himself noticeable. "Hold on a minute. I'm a cop too, and I don't see what the problem is. If everyone will please just-" he was cut off.

"I'm sure you will see that I have a higher rank than you, and you will also do well to listen to me cop." Mr. Grayson huffed but didn't say anything else.

When the twins got off the bus the man came over to them.

"How did you do that?"

"Yeah, you showed them a blank paper and they all of a sudden believed you. What's going on Crazy Boy?"

"Crazy Boy? Is that what you two are calling me. Come on now, that's not a fair name. Why can't you just call me Doctor?"

Bathsheba said; "We'll call you Doctor once we trust you enough to believe you."

"Now, how does that blank paper thing work?" Elvendork asked.

"Well Dork," Bathsheba laughed which resulted in a slap from Elvendork.

"Ow!" Elvendork stuck her tongue out.

"Twins, please, the blank paper is actually called psychic paper, it's very psychic-y and whatever I want people to think I am it will show that. You two, however, seem to be incredibly brilliant and makes it so it doesn't work on you two." The twins just stared at him, than Bathsheba took the paper.

"So, all I have to do is think up an identity and hand it to you and you should see what I thought?"

"That's correct."

Bathsheba thought for a second, than handed the paper over to the man.

"What's it say?" Elvendork asked.

"It says here, that your twin Bathsheba is the Queen of the moon and her name is Kenelm. She also put on that she doesn't believe 'Crazy Boy' and though he is quite handsome he need to visit an actual Doctor." Bathsheba blushed. "Why thank you for the complement Bath, as for needing to see a Doctor I don't believe that will be necessary and do you believe me now?" Elvendork was laughing and this time Bathsheba was the one to hit her twin.

"It's not funny Dork."

"It is a little Bathtub."

"Oi! It's Bath, not Bathtub, and if you want to go that route I can just call you Penis."

"No, no that's okay, I'll stay with calling you Bath. Sorry."

"That's what I thought."

"Alright, enough you two. I hate when twins fight. Now, I need to figure out who killed the Queen of the Sudmouie's. as well as where she is. Have either of you two seen a football sized blue bumble bee? She must be on this bust." He paused for a second. "You want to help me, or am I too crazy for you Affalabey twins?"

"Oh, you're too crazy for us." Bathsheba said,

"But we might as well do something with our time." Elvendork finished. Crazy Boy smiled.

"Brilliant! Allons-y!" he quickly strode towards the bus and the twins rolled their eyes well saying;

Great, he speaks French. What _have_ we got ourselves into?" The Crazy Boy then stuck his head outside a window.

"Come on girls, we haven't got all day." And vanished back into the bus. The twins, yet again, rolled their eyes and started for the bus when they were suddenly stopped.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Mr. Grayson asked." There was a tone of disgust weaved into his voice. The twins stuttered,

"Well, w-we, were, um…"

"You know, just, uh, we were…"

"I think you two need to learn where you belong in this world. You two, good for nothing vermin. You were lucky we didn't just send you out at age five to live on the streets. A thanks would be appropriate. Believe me in saying the world would defiantly be better with you two gone." He then grabbed both of their wrists with a powerful grip, sure to give the twins a bruise. "I'm not letting you out of my sight you freaks."

"Excuse me, but that's enough. If you would please let go of them."

"No. I'm not going to let go. These things belong to me, unfortunately, and I don't believe you can do anything to stop me."

"Is that so?" the Crazy Boy started. "I believe I do, in fact, have the ability to do something to stop you. If I remember correctly, I hold a higher rank then you and I'm not keen on people like you treating nice young girls as if they are objects. I also am against violence, which you so happen to be using. So, let me tell you something for you to remember. If you lay a hand on Elvendork or Bathsheba the-"

"That's not their name you dunderhead."

"I don't care rather their names are Bob and Fred. That's how they introduced themselves, and I'm going to believe them and call them by their 'names'. As I was saying before, you lay a hand, a finger, one hair on them, I _will_ go against my view on violence. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Grayson glared but nodded anyway. Crazy Boy then turned to the twins, the same smile from before on his face and said.

"Well, let's go twins, much to investigate." And the twins headed to the bus with the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The second chapter will be up shortly. Hopefully.<p> 


End file.
